Section 31: Die fast geheimen Aktivitäten
by Diva Urd
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man DS9 mit Akte X kreuzt? Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


Section 31: Die (fast) geheimen Aktivitäten der Agentenzunft  
  
Section 31, Deep Space Nine und alle dort erwähnten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Paramount.  
  
Gestatten Sie, daß ich mich vorstelle? Respends mein Name. Es stört Sie doch nciht, wenn ich rauche...? Doch? Oh, das tut mir leid...nur diese eine Zigarette, wenn Sie gestatten; immerhin wollen Sie etwas von MIR erfahren, nicht wahr? Ja, diese Geschichte könnte Ihnen den Pulitzer-Preis einbringen, ich weiß. Immerhin sind Sie der Einzige, dem die Ehre zuteil wird, etwas über unsere Aktivitäten zu erfahren. Doch lassen Sie mich zum Punkt kommen und Ihnen erzählen...  
  
* Es war die Zeit des Dominionkrieges. Ich war zu dieser Zeit auf Deep Space Nine stationiert. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin ein Doppelagent und arbeite nicht nur für „Sloans kleinen Club", wie wir die Section unter uns nennen, sondern auch für den Flottengeheimdienst.  
  
Ich war damals Kontaktmann für Zachary Reveileb, der – so lächerlich es auch war – die Aktivitäten der Section auf diesem ehemaligen cardassianischen Mülleimer zusammen mit mir untersuchen sollte. Lächerlich deshalb, weil Reveileb an einer seltsamen Abart von Exophobie litt und darauf bestand, daß seine Schwester, als sie beide noch Kinder waren, von Außerirdischen entführt wurde...und das im Zeitalter des Warptriebwerks, man stelle sich vor!  
  
Nun, eines Tages trafen wir uns wieder einmal in Quark's Bar. Der junge Mann wirkte wie ein junger Welpe, der schon seit Stunden seinem eigenen Schwanz hinterhergejagt war, als er sich an meinem Tisch niederließ und bei einem der widerlichen, buckelnden Ferengikellner ein Rootbeer bestellte. Kaum war dieser gegangen, beugte er sich nicht gerade unauffällig zu mir hinüber und flüsterte so laut, daß es alle an den angrenzenden Tischen hören konnten: „Ich glaube, ich bin in der Acirianergeschichte ein ganzes Stück weitergekommen!"  
  
Ich widerstand dem Drang, die Augen gen Decke zu wenden und erwiderte: „Nun, dann geben Sie mir Ihre Informationen."  
  
Der Flottengeheimdienst hatte Wind davon bekommen, daß die Acirianer, eine offensichtlich hochintelligente, parasitäre Lebensform, invasive Aktionen gegen die Föderation als Ganzes planten und wollte soviel wie möglich über diese Rasse herausfinden, um den Planetenbund effektiv verteidigen zu können.  
  
Reveileb reichte mir – natürlich unter dem Tisch – ein PADD mit den von ihm gesammelten Informationen. Ich rief sie auf – und alles, was ich zu sehen bekam, war der Satz: „Ich glaube, sie sind klein und grün."  
  
Ich bemühte mich, mein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen, als ich dem jungen Mann dein PADD zurückgab und sagte: „Äh, ja, beindruckende Arbeit, Zach...Weiter so."  
  
Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht ob dieses nicht gerade ernst gemeinte Kompliment, verstaute den Datenblock in einer Tasche und flüsterte (wieder einmal nicht gerade leise) verschwörerisch: „Und stellen Sie sich erst vor, was ich MORGEN erst weiß!" Dann wanderte sein Blick zur Bar hinüber, wo sich ein romulanischer Schmuggler gerade niederließ. „Ich muß gehen; dieser Mann ist einer meiner Informanten in...nun ja, dieser ANDEREN Sache..."Reveileb suchte mittlerweile seit Jahren nach seiner verschollenen Schwester und führte sich natürlich auch dabei auf wie ein Targ im Porzellanladen.  
  
Ich lächelte in mich hinein, als der junge Mann praktisch zur Bar hinüberstürmte und dabei mehrere Dabo-Mädchen umstieß...die Acirianer würden zufrieden sein, zu erfahren, daß alles, was die Föderation ihnen entgegenzusetzen hatte, ein derartiger Luftkopf war...der sich auch noch von solch offensichtlichen Manövern wie den Beweisen über den Verbleib seiner Schwester ablenken ließ!  
  
* Ein paar Wochen verstrichen, bevor ich den jungen Spinner wiedertreffen sollte – dieses Mal zusamen mit Janine Lewinsky, einer äußerst knapp bekleideten Dame, die offensichtlich in den letzten Monaten undercover als Dabo-Mädchen (und mehr, wie ich sofort argwöhnte) im Quark's gearbeitet hatte. Sie war es auch, die den Treffpunkt bestimmt hatte: Eine der Holosuiten, die zur Bar gehörten. Das Programm war jedoch ganz offensichtlich von Reveileb ausgewählt worden; als ich eintrat, fand ich mich in einer düsteren Gasse wieder, und Zachary stand mir in trenchcoat und Sonnenbrille gegenüber, Lewinsky an seiner Seite in hochhackigen Stiefeln, die ihr bis zum Knie reichten, und dem obligatorisch recht knapp sitzenden Dabo-Kostüm.  
  
Offenbar hatte mein Big Boss ein wenig zu viel mit – dem von ihm unerklärlicherweise geschätzten – Dr. Bashir geplaudert, de dem Flottengeheimdienst wenig später eine Botschaft zukommen ließ, in der er mutmaßte, daß Section 31 auf einem der bajoranischen Monde ein unterirdisches Labor betrieb, dessen Ziel es war, das „Quickening"-Virus zu perfektionieren. In der Tat war ich gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt, die Existenz dieses Labors, das eine perfekte biologische Waffe gegen Cardassianer, Jem'Hadar und Gründer zugleich schuf, zu vertuschen und vorzugeben, die Sache zu untersuchen.  
  
Und so teilte ich den Beiden mit bedauernder Miene mit, daß ich weder auf auf Baraddo, dem kleinen bewohnbaren Mond des Planeten, als auch auf Penraddo, seinem größeren Pendant, nichts entdeckt hatte, was die Mutmaßungen des Geheimdienstes rechtfertigen würde.  
  
Reveileb sah enttäuscht drein, meinte jedoch nur:"Da kann man wohl nicht machen; der Geheimdienst hat sich offensichtlich geirrt, als er die Existenz dieses Labors für wahscheinlich hielt – sonst hätten Sie es bestimmt gefunden, Sir!"  
  
Mit hängendem Kopf trottete er dem sich auf Kommando öffnenden Ausgang entgegen, warf Lewinsky noch einen vielsagenden Blick über die Schulter zu, die auf einmal auffallend schwer zu atmen schien, und war verschwunden.  
  
Kuam hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und wieder in die holographische Matrix integriert, sollte ich auch erfahren, was das Keuchen der attraktiven Agentin zu bedeuten hatte...ihr Kostüm war nämlich noch kanpper geworden; nur noch dünne Luft bedeckte ihren makellosen Körper.  
  
„Nimm mich, du Hengst!", stöhnte sie, als sie sich mir in die Arme warf. Das ließ ich mir nciht zweimal sagen – warum einer offensichtlichen Nymphomanin ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung verwehren? Sie schien begeistert zu sein, hatte jedoch noch einen gehauchten Einwand: „Was ist, wenn Zach zurückkommt?"  
  
„Das wird er nicht, glaub mir", gab ich zurück.  
  
In der Tat würde der Luftkopf in seinem Quartier eine von mir fingierte, verschlüsselte Subraumbotschaft unbekannten Ursprungs vorfinden, welche angeblich neue Hinweise auf den Verbleib seiner Schwester enthielt...  
  
Eine Stunde später lagen Lewinsky und ich auf dem kalten Boden der holographischen „Gasse"und rauchten eine Zigarette „danach".  
  
„Du schienst ja ziemlich verzweifelt zu sein", versuchte ich, eine Konversation zu beginnen.  
  
"Ja, sicher", gab sie zurück, „ich war schon seit über einem Tag nicht mehr in Gesellschaft eines Mannes."  
  
„Was ist mit Reveileb?", fragte ich weiter.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „nun, er wollte schon...aber ich habe ihm gesagt, daß wir besser nur Freunde bleiben sollten."  
  
* Glücklicherweise sollte meine Zusammenarbeit mit Zachary Reveileb nicht mehr allzu lange dauern; ich wurde sein unprofessionelles Gebaren langsam leid. Ich wollte einen herausfordernderen Gegner.  
  
Selbst den jungen Spinner loszuwerden kostete mich nur eine Subraumbotschaft, in der ich seinen „Bericht"über die kleine und grüne Natur der Acirianer dem Flottengeheimdienst übermittelte. Noch am selben Tag erhielt Reveileb Order, sich im Trainingscamp auf Centaurus einzufinden. Lewinsky quittierte daraufhin umgehend den Dienst (offenbar hatte sie nie Gefallen an ihrem Job gefunden und diese Farce nur mitgespielt, weil der Geheimdienst eine Fülle an gutgebauten Männern anzubeiten hatte) und heuerte bei einem orionischen Frachterkapitän mit äußerst zweifelhaften Absichten an.  
  
Ich stand auf dem oberen Level der Promenade und sah durch die mandelförmigen Fenster, wie das Passagierschiff, auf dem sich der junge Mann befand, auf Warp ging. Lächelnd drückte ich meine Zigarette an der Wand aus, unbeeindruckt vom mißbilligenden Blick einiger Crewmitglieder.  
  
Ich hatte Reveileb sogar ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk hinterlassen; eine große Anzahl an Hinweisen, die auf den Verbleib seiner Schwester hinwiesen und über ganz Centaurus verstreut waren. Mit etwas Glück würde Zach diesen nichtssagenden kleinen Informationsfetzen bis zum Nimmerleinstag hinterherjagen – erfolglos natürlich.  
  
Nun blieb für mich nciht mehr viel zu tun – exakt drei Dinge mußten noch erledigt werden: Erstens, Reveilebs Schwester, die gerade im Urlaub auf Risa war, zu kontaktieren und ihr mitzuteilen, daß sie sich nicht mehr vor ihrem dusseligen Bruder verstecken mußte, da dieser damit beschäftigt war, Phantomen hinterherzujagen. Zweitens, dem Big Boss eine nachricht zukommen zu lassen, daß die Abteilung zur Irreführung Reveilebs fürs Erste auf Eis gelegt werden konnte. Und last but not least, bei Morn eine nuee Stange Zigaretten zu besorgen...  
  
* Nun, dies ist meine Geschichte. Oh, ich scheine doch mehr geraucht zu haben, als Sie mir zugestehen wollten...nun, es wird Sie schon nicht umbringen – zumindest nicht sofort. Ob Sie meinen Namen nennen dürfen? Aber sicher – der war nämlcih frei erfunden. Wie bitte? Das hätten Sie nicht von mir gedacht? Nun, Sie überraschen mich ebenfalls – ich hätte nie gedacht, daß sie diese lächerliche Geschichte wirklcih glauben würden.  
  
Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich – gleich kommt Schwester Elsa mit meiner Medizin und dieser entsetzlichen Jacke...schränkt die Bewegungsfreiheit extrem ein, dieses Kleidungsstück... 


End file.
